Markus Quinn
Commander Markus Riley Quinn is a Tirisfal born soldier and huntsman who currently oversees the insurgency operations of the Army of the Truthful. History Pre-Scourge Invasion Markus' early life was not too dissimilar to many Lordaeron soldiers; having grown up in the lands of Tirisfal, he had a peculiar and suspicious nature. As he came to the age of adulthood, he had enlisted immediately in the armies of the Alliance of Lordaeron, and became an undying patriot for his lands, fighting as a marksman and ranger in the Second and Third Wars. The Scarlet Crusade Markus chose to remain in Lordaeron without hesitation, and naturally found himself among the many willing to devote themselves to cleansing the land of the Scourge The Onslaught and Post-Shattering Markus' career in reconnaissance and scouting had made him difficult to track in the years of the Onslaught and the war against the Lich King, seemingly vanishing entirely. Quinn's officers presumed him to be dead or missing, though he briefly emerged during the Argent Crusade's formal establishment in the cleansed lands of Western Plaguelands, staging minor guerrilla attacks in small cells against the Argent ranks while attempting to sabotage their mission. His machinations proved to be little more than a minor nuisance, as the Argent Crusade had firm power in the land by this point. Quinn's luck had eventually run dry as he was compromised and exposed for his terroristic plotting, fleeing south--bitterly--and stationing himself in Westfall as an outlaw. The Rise of the Insurgency Quinn's spirit was in need of much rekindling, as he was little more than a lawless bandit by the time Grand Inquisitor Hayes had recruited him. Markus thought himself a much more valuable asset to the cause than just another militant spurred to violence within the impoverished province of Westfall, and quickly demonstrated his prowess in guerrilla tactics that would prove ever-useful in the rebel uprising. His expertise in infiltration and espionage, and ability to further supply the militia with weapons, had led him to earn a position of command within the Truthful. Founding the Kingdom of the Light Quinn lent his hand to the founding of New Lordaeron, although at the cost of a weakened presence southward; the Truthful had lost their presence within Tirisfal between Alliance and Forsaken raids. Rekindling the Insurgency Quinn had soon began to delegate his command over the insurgency, leaving the official field command to Aelfric Hassler. From there his focus had turned to securing the Glades and New Hearthglen, along with keeping the looming threat of the Alliance and the Forsaken from sabotaging their operations. Fall from Grace The Dragonblight Offensive severe crippling of Markus' machination left the wily huntsman in disillusion. While he stood by the side of Truthful until they delved into the depths of the Plaguelands, he hardly believed they could hold up. Once again did he lose more faith in his brotherhood after his staging ground of Fellari's outpost was utterly obliterated by the vengeful Brotherhood of the Light commander, Abram Whitlock. It was time for things to change. The Legion The Legion invasion allowed many opportunity for the guerrilla fighter Markus to spearhead his assault against the Alliance. Rekindling his insurgency in the south after a long disappearance, Markus is poised to strike at the city, whose new king has already earned his ire. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Lordaeron Human Category:Soldiers Category:Rangers Category:Scarlet Crusade Category:Army of the Truthful Category:Hunters Category:Criminals Category:War Criminals Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron Category:Alliance of Lordaeron